1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery tray, an electronic apparatus, and a vertical grip device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In taking a photograph with an imaging apparatus, such as a digital still camera, so-called photographing at the lateral position, which is photographing in a condition where both sides of a housing of the imaging apparatus in the longitudinal direction thereof are held by left and right hands and the left and right hands are positioned in left and right sides to hold the housing in a state where the longitudinal direction of the housing is a horizontal direction, is performed in many cases. For this reason, operation switches related to photographing, such as a shutter switch, are also disposed on the housing so as to be easily operated at the time of photographing at the lateral position.
On the other hand, in the case of taking a photograph in a state where the housing is rotated by 90° with respect to the lateral position with an optical axis of a photographing optical system of the imaging apparatus as the center, that is, in the case of performing so-called photographing at the vertical position, the hands which hold both the ends of the housing in the longitudinal direction thereof are positioned at upper and lower sides, which causes inconvenience that a shooting posture becomes unnatural.
For this reason, there is provided a vertical grip device which is detachably mounted in a lower portion of the housing so that the left and right hands can hold the housing in a state, in which the left and right hands are positioned at the left and right sides in the same manner as photographing at the lateral position, even in the case when the imaging apparatus performs imaging at the vertical position (refer to JP-A-11-202391).
This kind of vertical grip device has a thin and long shaped housing, has a battery chamber in which two batteries are accommodated and which is provided in a lower portion of the housing in a condition where the longitudinal direction of the housing is made to be parallel to the width direction of the imaging apparatus, and has a function of supplying the electric power of the two batteries accommodated in the battery chamber to the imaging apparatus, in many cases.
In a known vertical grip device, the battery chamber is provided to accommodate two batteries therein such that the two batteries are arranged in the left and right direction of the housing in a state where the longitudinal direction of each of the two batteries is the front and rear direction of the housing.